1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an absorption/desorption process for increasing the carbon dioxide concentration of a carbon dioxide-containing gas, and more specifically to an absorption/desorption process comprising a moisture swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Our co-pending patent application PCT/EP 2013/065074 describes a temperature swing process for producing a gas having relatively high carbon dioxide concentration. The process comprises heating of large volumes of gas, which requires significant amounts of energy.
Thus, there is a need for an improved swing absorption/desorption process for producing carbon dioxide rich gases.